


There's Pride in Your Mouth, You Got Used to the Taste

by tiniestmite



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Broken Bones, Fights, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump, these tags might be a little misleading, this is one of the softer fics actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmite/pseuds/tiniestmite
Summary: Moving quickly TK jumps into action  to try to break the two men up. But his small frame is no match for the two larger men dead set on hurting one another. However, that doesn’t stop him from trying to pull them back before someone else gets hurt.Just when TK thinks he’s succeeded in pulling one of the men back, he’s caught off guard when he turns on him, his fist colliding with TK’s face.~~The broken nose fic that no one asked for.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984406
Comments: 21
Kudos: 182
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	There's Pride in Your Mouth, You Got Used to the Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “outnumbered in a fight” square on my bthb card (open for requests - see the board [here](https://officerrxyes.tumblr.com/) :) 
> 
> No one requested this but I got the idea and I kinda took some creative liberties.. so it doesn't fit the prompt in a traditional sense but I do love how it came out and I hope you do too.
> 
> Beta'd by [Jillian](https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/) and [Tessa](https://lostinanimage.tumblr.com/) (thank you loves 💗)
> 
> Title from "Green Eyes" by Joseph

Responding to fights is nothing new and never fun. If the fight is so bad that dispatch sends for firefighters to respond in addition to paramedics, TK knows it will not be a simple call.

That is the case today, as the 126 was called to respond to a fight that broke out a tailgate before a University of Texas Longhorns football game. 

The scene is a mess, with multiple victims of varying levels of injury needing assistance. Michelle and her team get right to work addressing the most injured of the group while the rest of the 126 works to control the crowd of onlookers that has since gathered and is only adding to the chaos of the scene. 

Before TK can follow, Michelle catches him by the arm. 

“TK can you assist with triage?” 

Being one of the firefighters with the most paramedic training, it would make sense that Michelle would need his assistance on this kind of call, “Copy that.”

Spotting one of the victims holding a bloody towel on his head, TK makes his way over to check on the man. 

“Sir, do you mind if I check out your head wound?”

“No,” the man shakes his head, stumbling slightly as he tries to remain upright. “Not until that guy over there apologizes.”

Following the man’s point, TK’s eyes land on another man just a few feet away. The man has some scrapes and bruises but nothing too serious by the looks of it. When he notices the first man pointing at him, he makes his way over. 

“I won’t apologize for nothin’. You’re the one that started it,” the second man fires back.

“Guys, listen, I don’t care about that. I just want to make sure both of you get the medical treatment you need.” 

“Well, this guy is the reason I even need treatment. He broke the damn bottle over my head.”  
  
“If you just would have minded on your own damn business…”

“Guys,” TK says firmly, trying to deescalate the situation. But his pleas fall on deaf ears as the two men continue to yell back and forth at each other. The next thing he knows, the first man moves past TK and lunges at the second.

Moving quickly TK jumps into action to try to break the two men up. But his small frame is no match for the two larger men dead set on hurting one another. However, that doesn’t stop him from trying to pull them back before someone else gets hurt.

Just when TK thinks he’s succeeded in pulling one of the men back, he’s caught off guard when he turns on him, his fist colliding with TK’s face.

An explosion of pain radiates from his nose throughout his entire body. At first, he’s not even sure what happened. He stumbles back, trying to assess the situation when he hears his name called from what seems like hundreds of miles away.

“Are you okay, man?” Paul arrives at his side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“I, uh…” he moves his hand up to his nose, only to find it covered in blood when he pulls it back. “Shit.”

“Michelle!” Paul calls out for the paramedic captain. 

The movements around him blur as Michelle arrives and gives him a quick look-over, before leading him over to the ambulance. 

“You always find a way to get yourself into trouble, huh Strand?” she comments while cradling his face to get a better look.

“I think trouble finds me,” he says, wincing slightly as she touches his nose. “And this time definitely was not my fault.”

“Uh, huh,” she mummers in agreement. “Well, I say your nose is definitely broken. You might as well make yourself comfortable in the back of the ambulance while we figure out who else needs a trip to the ER today.”

“I can still help,” he tries to argue back but is cut off when she gives him a look. 

“What do you think your dad would say if he knew I let you go back out there looking like that?”

He groans, knowing Michelle is right. Besides, he’s still pretty disoriented from nearly being knocked out just a few minutes ago. Maybe a few moments of rest wouldn’t be such a bad thing?

Michelle smiles and gives him a light pat on the knee. “I’ll be back soon to check on you.”

“Wait,” he says, catching her arm before she can walk away. “Can you not tell Carlos about this?”

“Oh, honey. I think he’s going to notice on his own if that’s what you’re worried about…”

“No, I mean,” he pauses, trying to find the right words to express what he’s trying to say. “I just want to be the one to tell him… as soon as I figure out how to explain it, that is.”

“Of course,” Michelle says, giving him another smile before walking away to finish up on the scene.

* * *

Staring at his reflection in the mirror, TK takes in his new look. 

The trip to the hospital was one of his quicker visits. After the doctor confirmed Michelle’s diagnosis that his nose was in fact broken, he was given a small white splint to keep it in place and strict instructions not to take it off for at least three weeks. 

While he was grateful on some level that it did not require a full face splint, the smallness of the one he did have does not outweigh its ugliness.

He frowns at himself before turning off the light and exiting the bathroom. 

As he flops down on the couch, he notices his phone light up next to him.

**Carlos:** I got off my shift early. Want to meet at the Honky Tonk? 

TK knows that’s where the rest of his crew is. His dad had stopped by the house before heading back out and tried to convince TK to come too. TK however was not ready for the teasing that would inevitably occur as a result of today’s incident earlier. 

**TK** : i think i’m just going to lay low tonight. have fun though ❤️

He sighs, setting his phone back down on the coffee table. As much as he hates turning Carlos down, he’s not ready for the other man to see him like this. 

TK watches the text bubbles on his text chain with Carlos pop up and disappear several times, before disappearing for good after a few moments. 

_Great._

He didn’t mean to let Carlos down. But surely he’ll understand whenever TK decides he can actually show his face again. 

For now, he plans to not leave his house and spend the rest of the evening watching _The Office_.

He gets through a few episodes before he’s interrupted by knocking at the door.

He pauses the episode, listening closely to make sure he actually heard right. Who would be knocking on his door at this time of night? 

“TK? I know you’re home…”

_Carlos_.

TK should have known the other man would come by. Sometimes TK thinks Carlos cares a little too much. Most of the time TK loves it… but that’s not something he wants tonight.

“Come on, TK… Michelle told me what happened. Please let me in.”

_Of course she did._

TK sighs, moving over to unlock the front door and come face to face with his boyfriend. 

“She promised she wasn’t going to tell you.” 

“Well when I ran into her at the bar, I asked about you… and she may have had a few beers before I arrived.” At first, Carlos looks concerned, but soon his worry morphs into a smile as he bites back a laugh.

“No, nevermind. We’re not doing this,” TK says, closing the door on Carlos and moving back over to the couch, laying down.

“TK, I’m sorry… Please let me come in?”

TK groans. Despite hearing the amusement still present in the other man’s voice, he resigns. “The door is unlocked.”

He hears Carlos come in and walk over to the living room, taking a seat at the opposite end of the couch. “Are you okay?”

“Are you done laughing at me?” he pouts. 

“I’m sorry for laughing, baby. I was just caught off guard…”

“I know, I look stupid.”

“You look adorable.”

“Stop it…” TK blushes. 

“No, I’m serious.” Carlos moves closer to TK, gently cradling his face. “You look so cute.”

TK smiles. He knows Carlos is just playing up the compliments because he wants TK to feel better, but dammit if it isn’t working. 

“Does it hurt?”

TK nods. “Can you kiss it better?”

Carlos doesn’t hesitate, placing a soft kiss on top of his nose splint and causing TK’s stomach to burst with butterflies.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad to have Carlos around after all.

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are so soft and I love them.
> 
> I love comments and kudos so much..
> 
> Let's talk about whump on [tumblr](https://officerrxyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
